The 75th Annual Hunger Games! A SYOT!
by misshippopot
Summary: SYOT OPEN 25 years after the rebellion, the capitol fought back, The 3rd quarter quell shall be repeated! This was originally deleted so I'm resubmitting! ENJOY!
1. DETAILS!

This is a SYOT! But I'm not writing 26 stories so here are the Openings!

* * *

D1 Boy- TAKEN BY BLENNY

D2 Girl- TAKEN BY ELEANOR

D3 Boy

D4 Girl- TAKEN BY LANNABELLE

D5 Boy

D6 Girl

D7 Boy

D8 Girl

D9 Boy

D10 Girl- TAKEN BY LILYANA

D11 Boy

D12 Girl

D13 Boy

D13 Girl

I've done both tributes from D13 to make it equal and interesting! So Just PM me your answers to these questions!

* * *

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Personality:

Appearance:

Family:

Friends:

Likes (up to 3):

Dislikes (up to 3):

History:

Volunteered/Reaped (if volunteered why?) (If You Pick Volunteer, Remember that your character might not volunteer in the fanfic!):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Training Score:

Any Romances/Crushes:

Preferred Weapon:

Preferred Death:

Strategy:

Outfits:

Anything Else? :

Any Idea's for the arena? (I have a couple of ideas but I want to see what you think!) :

* * *

You can enter more than once!

Any questions, Feel free to ask!

Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour!

Misshippopot


	2. Chapter 1 The Reaping D1

Blenny Sloane woke up to the sound of his sister crying. He knew it was Buri and ran to her room. He saw Opah cradling her in her arms. He went over and sat next to them singing along to the cheer up song. Since Blenny's parents go to the capitol a lot (They practically live there), Opah looked after Blenny until Buri was born. After that, Opah and Blenny both looked after Buri. Their parents got them a nanny. Mrs Sculpin loved each of the children as her own but the feelings were never mutual. Buri cried whenever she picked her up causing either Opah or Blenny to take over and Opah always wanted to be the parental figure and wanted to look after her younger siblings. But Blenny quite liked Mrs Sculpin. When Blenny was little, He never had any friends. One day, Mrs Sculpin caught Blenny in his room sobbing. So the next day, Mrs Sculpin took Blenny out of school and they went to the pet store to pick a dog. Blenny picked a Black Newfoundland dog and called him Dog. It took Opah some convincing of Mrs Sculpin but she quickly accepted the dog after she saw that Blenny was the happiest she'd ever seen him in months. Dog was Blenny's only friend until Blenny was 13, When he met Trevally. Blenny never told Opah that he likes Mrs Sculpin but Mrs Sculpin knows why.

Since Mrs Sculpin now only comes three times a week, Opah and Blenny are more Parents to Buri than siblings. Opah and Blenny carry on singing until Buri goes back to sleep. As Blenny picks Buri up and puts her back in her bed, he asks Opah, "Why was Buri crying?" Opah replied as she walked over to them, "She was scared we would go into the Arena," Blenny was baffled by how Buri knows about the Hunger games. Opah seemed to read his mind and says, "Buri does know what's going on you know," "Does she know all the details?" Blenny asked, He didn't want Buri to learn what the Capitol can do yet. "I don't think she knows only one comes out," Opah replies, "She thinks if your name comes out of the 'magic ball', you go to a magic land and never come back." "What did you tell her?" Blenny asks, If he was going to the 'magic land,' He didn't want Buri to think he'll never come back, even though it's highly likely that he won't. "I told her that we won't get pulled out of the magic ball and that if we do, one person comes home and that one person will be us," Opah answers. Theres a long pause between them before Opah says "Only 8 hours to go." "Best go get some sleep then," Blenny replies. "Yeah," Opah says, "Night!" "Good Night," Blenny says, "Good luck for tomorrow." Opah laughs and then quickly says, "Yeah, You too,"

Blenny is shook awake by Opah who is shouting, "Wake up Blenny! We're going to be late!" Blenny looks at his clock, 2 hours to go. Opah is dressed in a cream lace dress as her blonde hair floats down in locks of golden curls. Even though Buri is too young to get reaped, Opah has dressed her in a sky blue dress and plaited her chocolate hair into the perfect flower braid. Opah throws Blenny some khaki pants and a cream top. "Hurry or we'll be late!" Opah shouts as she leads Buri out. As Blenny is getting changed, he thinks about what will happen if he is reaped. Buri will cry for days, even weeks if he goes to the 'Magic land,' How Opah will have to deal with Buri by herself. Dog, his best friend all alone. Mrs Sculpin will have to face insults thrown at her by Opah. Everything he loved will come crashing down.

Opah won't let Mrs Sculpin look after Buri during the reaping so Opah, Blenny and Buri hold hands while walking to the reaping center. When Opah and Blenny need to go to the reaping stands, Blenny hugs Buri as Buri tells him, "Good luck Blenny,"

Blenny hugs Opah and He whispers in her ear, "If one of us gets reaped, we both must stay strong for Buri, We must protect and look after her," Opah replies, "Of course, Good Luck Blenny," Blenny replies, "Good luck to you too," No one really knows how, but Opah managed to get the peacekeeper who monitors Opah's line to look after Buri. If you were a spectator, You would see the grand stage at the front, a large group of girls to the left, a large group of boys to the right and a small girl playing with her dolls in the middle. As everyone's gossiping about who they think is going to get reaped, who's going to be deadly and wether the boy or girl will come home, A Lilac skinned woman comes on stage. Her lime green hair and gold flower tattoos on her face show that she is the capitol escort. "WOW! WHAT A CROWD!" She shouted into the microphone with delight. The thought that this woman was excited to see 23 children brutally murdered made Blenny sick. "Sorry," The woman quickly said, "I didn't realise that would be so loud!" She laughs as the audience stay deathly quiet. "Well, HAPPY HUNGER GAMES! And May the odds be ever in your favour!" She exclaims, "I am Hunara Comet, The district escort!" she says excitedly. "I think we shall let the first tribute from district one in 25 years be a lady!" Hunara exclaims as she rushes to the Girl's reaping bowl. Hunara pulls out a slip and rushes back to the microphone. She rips the slip open and shouts "LILIA ORIBEL OLATHE!" A lot of people cheer and some boys cry as the most beautiful girl ever walks up on stage. Her wavy Golden hair shines of the lights and her ocean blue eyes reflect the whole crowd. Blenny looks over to see Opah breathe a sigh of relief. Blenny takes a breath aswell, "If Opah's safe, Buri's safe aswell," Blenny thought. As Blenny turns to face the stage again, Hunara has already got the slip of paper in her hand. She has already unravelled it and is about to say the words which will either save Blenny for another year or send him to his death. "BLENNY SLOANE!" Blenny is in shock. He looks at Opah who is close to tears. He moves his eyes to Buri. He is getting close to tears as he looks at her. "Blenny? Where Blenny? Opah is Blenny going to the magic land?" Buri says. As Blenny walks out into the path, Buri sees him. She drops her dolls and runs over to him. "Blenny, are you going to the magic land? Are you not coming home?" Buri asks, "Buri," Blenny says, He turns towards her and crouches down before her, "I'm going to the magic land, I may not come back, but I promise I'll try," Blenny says, trying to hold back tears, "I need you to be brave and help Opah at home, You need to let Mrs Sculpin help look after you and I need you to look after Dog because He'll be really lonely while I'm gone, Will you do that for me Buri?" Buri nods and lets Opah carry her away after she says "I love you Blenny!" "I love you too!" Blenny replies before he is forced to let the peacekeepers drag him up the stairs. "So we have our first tributes in 25 years from District 1!" Hunara exclaims, She seems quite moved by Blenny's and Buri's Moment in the path. "Shake hands," Hunara says to Blenny and Lilia Oribel. The two proceed to do so. Lilia Oribel shakes Blenny's hand quite hard and looked him in the eyes as if trying to tell him something. Hunara quickly shouts "HAPPY HUNGER GAMES!" before Blenny and Lilia Oribel are taken off the stage.


	3. Chapter 1 The Reaping D2

Eleanor stayed awake all night. She was so excited! Today was reaping day, her first day of fame as a tribute was only hours away! The officials say you can't volunteer, but this girl is Eleanor Andrews, Shows no emotion but is strong mentally and physically. She doesn't have friends as her parents won't let her. She is one of the strongest secret careers. The old career districts were close to the capitol so knew what they were planning. In return for the 3 districts not to tell the other districts about the capitol's plans, The districts were allowed to start up secret career training facilities. Not everyone agreed to this but they were threatened with having their children killed so they kept quiet. The families who did agree were allowed to send their children to the training facility as long as at least if you have more than one child, one stays home until the first child turns 19, Then if the second child is eligible, they can take the first child's place and so on. Eleanor is one of the best students at the facility. Her tribute mentor says if she passes the voluntary assessment, she will be able to volunteer as tribute if she chooses to. Another deal which was made between districts 1, 2 and 4 and the capitol is that only the strongest students can volunteer and the capitol can say it was a part of the ultimate twist. The training facility knows almost everything about the games, apart from the arena and the ultimate quarter quell twist. Eleanor has to be at the square early to get her assessment results.

Her brothers burst in with her outfit, a grey dress with silver buttons and lace at the hem. She's the only child to go to the reaping. Her older brother, Jensen, is too old and her younger brother, Theopri, is too young. Even though she's excited and wants to go in the hunger games, she refuses to let her brother volunteer and dreads the day he goes to his first reaping. Luckily he's allowed to stay home and he can't volunteer himself. "You going to volunteer?" Said Jensen, "Yes," Eleanor said, "There's no reason why I shouldn't, I'm the best of the best." Eleanor put Theopri on her lap and started playing Jumpy pony with him. "I just think you should wait another year at least," Jensen said. "Why? I'm good enough to go into the arena now, I'll bring shame if I don't," Eleanor quickly replied. "But the other careers will be older and more experienced than you, They will have been at the training facility longer than you have," Jensen answered, "You'll only bring 'shame' if you don't volunteer at any of your reapings." "But I want to go now, I'm a fighter Jensen," Eleanor insisted. There was a silence between the two for a few seconds before Jenson said, "I'm not forcing you to do anything, but there was a girl the same age as you from the district called Clove, She was a skilled career but she would've been more skilled if she waited until she was 18 to volunteer." "Was she killed?" Eleanor asked, "Yes, She was in the same games with the girl on fire." Jensen replied. Jensen then picked up Theopri and said, "You need to get changed."

Eleanor went with her family to the reaping, They insisted they wanted to hear the results. Eleanor saw the marks man at the assessment and ran straight over. "Can I volunteer?" Eleanor asked eagerly. The man looked up at her and nodded and walked away. Eleanor looked around, her family were nowhere in sight. She heard a silence. "The reaping must be beginning," Eleanor thought. She ran to her stands just in time before a capitol escort came on stage. She had silver skin with Gold hair and clothes. "WELCOME TO THE GAMES EVERYONE!" She boomed, "I'm Prosperity Sparks, and let's start with the boys," Prosperity walked over to the boys bowl and just grabbed the first slip at the top. She seemed to know someone will volunteer. She went back over and said in a loud clear voice, "JEBEDIAH GREENSTEEN," Everyone cheered and clapped, Jebediah was a secret career like Eleanor, They go to each other's class occasionaly. He's quite handsome aswell. Prosperity seemed quite disappointed about no volunteers so she quickly moved on to the girls bowl. She again grabbed one from the top, hoping again for a volunteer. "ELEANOR ANDREWS," "I Volun… Wait what?" Eleanor said, She was confused, She was going to volunteer for the pride. And now she was just another reapling (That's what careers call people who have been reaped). Everyone cheered and as they did, Eleanor ran to the stage in joy, "I am not a reapling!" Eleanor thought. She ran and Prosperity bellowed "OUR BRAVE DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES!" "Go on shake hands," Eleanor gave Jebediah her death shake. He looked at Eleanor with suspicion and Maybe flirting in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 1 The Reaping D4

For all the time Lanabelle has lived, she's never seen District 4 so quiet. She thought to herself "Surely it wasn't this quiet 102 years ago." Everyone was nervous, Unlike the first hunger games era, Only a few children were prepared for the arena. These were the children of families who knew the capitol would rise to power again. Lanabelle wasn't one of these 'Reformed Career students,' She wasn't really that nervous. No one could take tesserae this year which meant there was an equal chance for everyone. The only thing she was nervous about is the quarter quell announcement. As minutes turned into hours, the nerves were building. 3 hours before the reaping, she couldn't take it anymore. She ran to the coast and climbed over the rocks to her cave. She expected none of her siblings to be there but she saw Taylee, Her older sister, The very last person she expected to cry.

Very few people have seen the cave, Only Her big sister Taylee, Her big brother Coale, Her little sister Layleena, Her little brother Dennine and her friends Lucille, Macey and Hannali. When she was 6, Her family went sailing, but a storm capsized the boat and Dennine and herself were swept to a small beach right outside the cave. She carried Dennine, Who was only 3, inside because he was quite shaken up. About 10 minutes later, she heard Taylee and Coale calling for them. She left Dennine in the cave as she went outside to tell Taylee and Coale where they were. She took them inside the cave and they saw Dennine playing inside a Mystical cave! It was so beautiful, There was a clear pool and lights were a mystical blue. Since it's on the edge of District 4, No one goes there so it's the Crestworth children's private spot.

Lannabelle hugged Taylee and asked "What's wrong?" She knew the answer but she didn't care. "I'm used to always protecting all of us when mum and dad couldn't," Taylee sobbed, "I'm scared that If you get reaped, Mum and Dad will blame me for not volunteering if you get killed." Lannabelle was taken aback by this, Her mother and Father were the nicest people you will ever meet and everyone knew that. The fact Taylee thought that her parents would disown her over the fact that she didn't do something that was impossible baffled her. "They won't disown you Taylee, You can't volunteer anyway and None of us will get reaped!" Lannabelle Reassured her. This made Taylee smile slightly, "Come on," Lannabelle said, "We need to get ready."

When Lannabelle was washed, She saw her mother hold up a green tank-top with matching skirt. She got changed and she let her mother do up her hair. Her mother pulled up her wavy hair, Braiding some of the top, the left and the right of her hair and Put it into a high pony tail. Her mother passed her a mirror and Lannabelle looked at the person in the mirror. It looked nothing like herself, And she loved it.

Lannabelle walked with Tayley and Coale to the reaping. Everyone was talking about who would be reaped and whether the quarter quell would be announced today or not. The girls had to separate from Coale after exchanging a "Good Luck." The girls went to the reaping stands. Taylee had to go to the back of the stands so gave Lannabelle a hug. She whispered into her ear, "We won't get reaped," Lannabelle replied "If we do, We'll win, We're Crestworths." Half an hour of waiting seemed like years until The district escort came on stage. She wasn't the first capitol citizen people have seen but she definetly was the strangest with Bright blue hair with fake fish and her outfit was full of seashells and her soles off her platform shoes had real fish in them. She went to the microphone and exclaimed "WELCOME, ALL TO THE 75TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES!" She paused and then continued "I am Penta Fouman, and I am your district escort!" Lannabelle just wanted the reaping over and done with. "Well, This is a different and historic year so we will start with the boys! Who will be the District 4 boy to compete in the 1st arena in 25 years?" Penta walked over to the boy's reaping bowl. Lannabelle looked over to Coale. He looks petrified of what will come out of the bowl. She turns back to Penta, She is unravelling the slip. "Please don't be Coale, Please don't be Coale," Lannabelle repeatedly said under her breath. "COALE CRESTWORTH!" Everyone gasped. Lannabelle collapsed into tears as did all of her family. She could hear the wails of her baby cousin, Rennalia. "Why him, Why Coale?" Lannabelle thought. Lannabelle zoned out completely. She didn't notice Penta congratulating Coale, She didn't notice Penta walk over to the Girls bowl, She didn't notice Penta unravel the slip, She didn't notice Penta call out her name. Lannabelle heard louder gasps, More tears and more wails of Rennalia. She was dragged out of the crowd by peacekeepers and it wasn't until she got up on stage that she realised. "I'm going into the arena."


	5. Chapter 1 The Reaping D10

Lilyana woke up. She noticed her cheeks were wet. She dreamt of Alexis again but it was a much worse dream than any other. She was in the square for the reaping ceremony and she saw Alexis up on stage. She was decomposing with terror in her eyes and was repeatedly screaming for Lilyana, wanting her to make the pain stop. A slip of paper appeared and Alexis said, "LILYANA AUTUMN, TAKE HER TO HER DEATH!" Suddenly, Peacekeepers appeared and dragged a screaming Lilyana into a dome. She was in the arena and she saw Alexis and the peacekeepers outside with a control panel. They were pressing buttons and Lilyana saw every one of her fears appear. She ran but when she ran, Pain struck across her like a knife. Her fears were closing in on her. She let out a agonizing scream and she was in darkness until she returned to the safety of reality. Reality wasn't safe today though, Today was reaping day.

No one heard Lilyana scream but she saw her kitten Toby curl up by her face to comfort her. Her parents got her Toby so she could cope when Alexis died. She didn't go back to sleep, she didn't want to return to Alexis. It was about 2 hours before sunlight came in. As soon as the sun rose, Lilyana's mum walked straight into her room, already dressed. She saw that Lilyana has just had another nightmare. She just said "What was the dream about?" Lilyana told her about the dream, Her mum just laughed with tears in her eyes and said, "You're very silly! You know Alexis would never hurt you and you won't get reaped." "I know Alexis wouldn't hurt me, but I still might get reaped," Lilyana said. "Well," Lilyana's mum said, "No one can protect you from the games, but there's a one in a million chance that you'll be reaped and in 5 years' time, you'll be free of the reaping forever." "But no one escapes the games, that's why the capitol made them," Lilyana said. "You won't get reaped, If you do however, and you get killed," Lilyana's mum said, "We will all be together again, I promise." Lilyana knew what this meant, Even though she's helpless against the reaping, She knew she must not get reaped, or the costs will be dire. "Go on," Lilyana's mum said as she got up, "Let's get ready,"

People were staring at Lilyana in awe as she walked to the town square, With her deep red hair flowing past her shoulders and her bright, knee length yellow dress with black poka dots. No one could notice the scar on her cheek. She saw Alex in the crowd. Alex was one of Lilyana's best friends, but Lilyana always wanted to be more than friends with Alex. Lilyana had to separate from her parents to go in the stands. If it wasn't for the slight murmuring, everything would've been deadly silent. A orange lady strutted on stage in her bright red shoes and yellow hair. "Well, the first hunger games in 25 years! How exiting!" She bellowed, "Happy Hunger Games, I remember watching my first hunger games with the girl on fire!" The woman said, "I was so devastated when they were cancelled, But now they're back! And I'm so excited about my part in the games!" "I'm Peninsula Tenabul," Peninsula bellowed, Lilyana hated the sight of her. "Should we let the ladies go first?" Peninsula walks over to the girl's reaping bowl and pulls out a slip. Lilyana looks over to Alex. Alex mimes "Good Luck," Lilyana smiles and mimes "You too!" Lilyana thought to herself, "_I have to ask him out later, If we don't get reaped." _Lilyana felt her palms sweating as Peninsula opened the slip. Peninsula bellowed, "The Very lucky girl this year is, LILYANA AUTUMN!" Lilyana heard gasps, She couldn't believe it herself. She heard her parent's tears and people whispering "She was Alexis autumn's sister, the girl who died of cow flu," "Her parents will be all alone." Lilyana saw Alex, He was close to tears, The only time she'd seen Alex cry is when his father was killed in the rebellion. As Lilyana walked up to the stage, She felt Alexis walk by her, The nice Alexis. This made Lilyana feel a bit better even though she's imagining her. She was staring into space when she suddenly saw a boy on stage. _"He must've been reaped, How did I not know?" _She thought. The boy looked 17 or 18, He had dark skin and almond eyes, He looked strong and undeterred on the outside but as they shook hands, Lilyana felt the sweat on the boy's hands and the fear in his eyes. He saw the tears and whispered, "It's going to be ok, I'll make sure you come back." Lilyana was confused, "Did he just say he'll die for me?" She thought. She didn't have much time to think before they were ushered in and Lilyana and the boy were taken away from district 10 forever.


End file.
